


Puss in Boots

by Akallabeth



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akallabeth/pseuds/Akallabeth
Summary: Richard adopts a kitten.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Puss in Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smithens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/gifts).



> Drabble for Smithens, the captain of the ship.

Thomas set down the half-polished boot, and removed an unexpected orange fluffball.

"Love, what is this?"

Richard looked up from his mending. "A kitten."

"Whose is it, and how did it end up in our flat?"

"Ours. Bought him from Mrs. Wolvercote this morning. Thought we could call him Samson.”

Thomas frowned at kitten, then at Richard. “Did you pick the name because of his long hair?”

“Perhaps.” Richard smiled his adorably infuriating smile. “He'll be a strong mouser when he grows up.”

Sampson, ratifying this plan, sunk his tiny teeth into Thomas's index finger.

"Alright. We can keep him."


End file.
